Me faltas tú
by Kire
Summary: [Sasu&Saku] Narrado en primera persona por Sasuke. Muy "interno" y con bastante sentimiento. Fic muy corto, no especialmente triste, pero... no sé. Leedlo, por favor.


No quise aceptarlo. Y aún a pesar de las miles de veces que me planteé esa probabilidad, jamás... JAMÁS se lo dije. Ahora ya sí que soy inaccesible a cualquier mínimo eje de preocupación ajena. Ahora sí que soy el que todos pensaban que era. Ahora, por fin, solo silencio.

Deseando volver atrás, receloso de saber que llevaban razón, llorando sangre a mis adentros, a mi paupérrima alma y esperando encontrar un punto del que partir mi vida ahora; así estoy yo. Sin duda alguna, estoy más confundido que nunca. Mi mente funciona de manera torpe, no soy consciente de dónde estoy. ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué mis manos están llenas de sangre? ¿Quién es esa persona que perece apestosamente frente a mí? ¿Me muevo o solo lo estoy pensando? Muévete, muévete, muévete, ¡muévete, muévete, muévete, MUÉVETE!

Me muevo, pero no concibo claramente esta realidad. Tampoco sé si estoy en un sueño o no. Me acerco lentamente donde el cuerpo yace; esperando, quizá, no sé, que no sea quien yo creo y quiero que sea. Tres o cuatro pasos irregulares y torpes hacia atrás confirman esa posibilidad, y yo, como un auténtico zopenco, me echo las manos a la boca y fingo unas lágrimas.

No sé si lloro por el hecho de haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaba o por el hecho de haberme convertido en un asesino. De pronto, mi fariseísmo es interrumpido por una ligera vocecilla en mi mente. Y tiene razón. Llegué hasta aquí, me enfrenté contra él... y vencí. Lo maté, pero era mi sueño. Era una venganza que había de llenar de éxito. Aparto mis manos de los ojos, los cuales ahora, debo suponer, están ensangrentados. Para mi sorpresa, he derramado una sola lágrima por él.

Me levanto; ya vuelvo a ser yo. El primer sentimiento que se hace patente en mí fluye cual río de corriente púgil. Sonrío como antaño, me siento bien. Puedo respirar tranquilo, él jamás volverá a por mí. Y entonces camino, destino fijo hacia la aldea. Dejando atrás esos pensamientos estúpidos que hace apenas cinco minutos tuve. No he de sentirme mal por haberme convertido en algo que no soy. No he de pensar en que ahora mi vida no posee sentido propio. No he de arrepentirme por nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No he de ser míster simpatía. No he de ser así. No he de hacerlo. Soy como soy, si no le gusta a la gente, ya puede ir yéndose al quinto pino. No les necesito.

Voy tambaleándome, casi cayéndome al suelo. Sé que hace frío, tal vez unos dos o tres grados bajo cero, pero me es indiferente. No me interesa; así que camino lentamente. Solo, hacia la aldea, sin planear qué haré cuando llegue. Puede que le restriegue a todos y cada uno de los que me maldijeron para sus adentros que he conseguido lo que andaba buscando. Puede que, simplemente, llegue y me meta en mi lecho hasta dormir profundamente. Puede que llegue y me marche. No lo sé, francamente.

Tras haber andado durante toda la noche, ya vislumbro al horizonte el comienzo de la aldea. Hace más de cuatro años que no vuelvo por allí, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo andará todo. Él y ella son los únicos a los que recuerdo. A ella la recuerdo más. No sé ni siquiera si continuará viviendo en la aldea. Él... probablemente siga en busca de su absurdo sueño. No le culpo; aspiraba alto.

Llego justo a las puertas de la ciudad. Respiro hondo y entro. A simple vista todo se asemeja a como lo dejé. Aún no sé qué hago aquí. Caminando, despacio, llego hasta la Academia. Paseo por las calles; los ciudadanos continúan con la misma forma de vida. La tienda de ramen sigue en el mismo lugar; y hasta me parece ver las piernas de un chico de pantalón naranja. Giro la cabeza, dejando atrás esa posible reconciliación. Continúo sin saber qué demonios hago aquí.

Vuelvo a un lugar muy conocido para mí. Ya pasé antes, pero no me paré a observarlo. Hay alguien allí; es ella. Mira al cielo y parece que sonríe, pero no lo hace. Parece más mayor de lo que es. Y fuma. Sin querer me he quedado atolondrado mirando. Llego a convencerme de que no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

_Eran las seis y tres_

_en el banco de siempre sentada esperando, _

_yo qué sé._

_Cómo pasa la gente, la vida, _

_los coches y hasta el atardecer._

_Enciendo un cigarrillo y me pesa, _

_no verte esta vez._

La miro y sonrío porque, claramente, no sabe que estoy ahí, aún a pesar de que estoy en mitad de la calle.

_Me faltas tú,_

_me duele, me cansa y me oprime._

_Me faltas tú_

_sin ti ya no tiene sentido_

_volver a empezar._

_La misma rutina de siempre esperándote,_

_este viernes otra vez._

Ahora llora; veo cómo agacha la cabeza y llora para sus adentros.

_¿Volverás o no volverás?_

_Ideas confusas me arrastran _

_y me falta fé._

_Apenas me queda ilusión y tú sin aparecer._

_Te esperaré aquí siempre,_

_otro viernes a las seis._

Sigue igual que siempre. No me alegro especialmente de verla, pero sonrío. Es bonito volver a saber de alguien que hace mucho tiempo que no veías.

_Me faltas tú,_

_me duele, me cansa y me oprime._

_Me faltas tú_

_sin ti ya no tiene sentido_

_volver a empezar._

_La misma rutina de siempre esperándote,_

_este viernes otra vez._

Vi cómo se levantaba del banco. No tenía intención de esconderme, sino todo lo contrario. Me quedé en mi sitio, sonriendo como antaño hice en nuestra despedida. Volví a estar ahí. Ya supe por qué regresé a la aldea. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; pequeña y absurda manía que siempre tuve. Ella se pasó ambas manos por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban. Compungida, caminaba cabizbaja y pasaba por mi lado. Ni siquiera la miré; ella a mí tampoco, como esperaba.

De pronto se detuvo y se volvió para ver el banco vacío y la calle desierta. Estaba, pero no se me veía. Parecía que me miraba a los ojos, pero no. Solamente volvía a llorar; sollozaba sin parar.

Sasuke-kun-dijo. ME dijo; y sacó nuestra foto, para llenarla de lágrimas.

Se fue corriendo calle abajo, para colarse por una estrecha callejuela que, supuse, era nueva en la aldea. Ví cómo se acercaba a un trozo de piedra en mitad del bosque. Eso me era un tanto familiar. Mi nombre estaba tallado en esa piedra. Ella recogió una espumilla del césped y la puso al lado de la piedra. Apoyó su frente (ya no tan ancha) justo en el lugar donde estaba mi nombre y lloró mucho más que antes.

No estaba nervioso, no estaba triste, no estaba preocupado. Estaba.. satisfecho. Dejé por hacer muchas cosas, pero cumplí mi venganza. Comprendí y me acerqué a ella, para besarla tenuemente en la cabeza. La miré por última vez y me marché. Él acabó conmigo; pero yo con él también.

_**Post-its!**_

Espero que os guste. Antes de nada... no voy a hacer segunda parte (obviamente). Solamente lo he escrito porque me vino a la mente. Por cierto, lo catalogo como SasuSaku porque lo he hecho con esa intención. Sasuke la quiere, pero no lo acepta mucho y Sakura lo quiere y aún lo espera después incluso de su fallecimiento. (Eso era para aclarar futuras dudas :P)

Por cierto, no os preocupéis, que SÍ QUE VOY A SEGUIR 'REAL'. :P He estado enferma y ésta ha sido la primera vez que he cogido el PC desde hace más de dos semanas. u.u

He hecho este fic para que la gente se anime a hacer más SasuSaku y para los/as seguidores/as de mi otro fic, para que sepan que estoy aquí, que no les voy a abandonar. :)

Besos a todos/as. ñ-ñ

Kire


End file.
